Kirr
Creation According to myth, the moon-deity Nicc was born of the Queen (or the sun, Aedor) Nicc. Nicc created the Kirr, and the Queen created, the Aman. The two deities made a bet over which creation would last longest. The Aman were imbued with independence, and the Kirr had a social caste system. The Kirr were more resistant to salt poisoning (for example, they could drink seawater). The Queen told the Aman kingdom of Korelsull to destroy all the other kingdoms, including the Kirr. Seeing the threat, the Kirr built walls and underground cities, and ate a special fungus that didn't need sunlight.Tthen the impossible happened, as later calculated by Kirr astronomers to be a chance of one in two hundred trillion: a nearby sun passed near to Aedor, the quick thinking Aman calculated the chance of it going close enough to hurt them, and found it negligeable. However, as it came closer, it's gravity tugged Aedor just close enough to evaporate much of the ocean, leaving a barren desert punctuated by the occasional lake. So, while the insectoid Kirr hid beneath the cracked surface, Korelsull divided into three clans, the Kirrsull, who hoped to use their ties to the Kirr to help them (this did not work), the Aedoric, the only ones to survive by copying the Kirr's tunnel ideas, and the Korelsull Nobility, who kept unto themselves and died overall in the Great Drought of the fourth eclipse of Aedor, some forty-thousand sun-cycles ago, by the Kirr-Reckoning. The lakes became The Great Salt Flats, and the old walls were replaced. This brings us to the ninth eclipse of Aedor, and the present day. Nicc won the bet, and temples were dug all across Aedor in celebration. Ancient stories tell of an ancient creature who in eternal boredom created the whole sector of the Kirr. One ancient writing confirms this, but the only name archaeologists could find was 'Neg---on' so for now anthropologists call it Negon Evolution While the Kirr have not evolved ever so much they became more and more insectoid, they have four legs and a scarab-like body, they have a caste system, that consists of : Queen: primary name is Nicca Drone: only the most fit males can breed with the queen Scribe: a drone unfit for breeding becomes a scribe, and creates histories Solider: female Kirr who have powerful limbs and a weak acid spray to enter buildings Worker: Kirr of both genders who have powerful limbs and a strong acid spray, used to dig tunnels Craftsman: Kirr of both genders who create small bit of art, carts and rafts Puller/Rower: these male Kirr row rafts and pull carts around above and below ground General Knowledge The Kirr are cold blooded, they are also nocturnal. Common Attribution: Kirr Categorical Attribution: Kirria Kirria Evolutionary Star System: Aedor System Evolutionary Planet: Aedor II Star Systems of Prominence: Aedor System, Hrakki System Population Data: 584 Billion Civilization Class: B Sensory Organs Sight the Kirr have an amazing sense of sight at night, if they get hit by sunlight they fry, but looking at a sunlit area their eyes close automatically, rendering them blind until the eyes adjust. Smell the Kirr have absolutely no sense of smell Hearing the Kirr can only hear high pitched sounds, thet are unhearable to 80% of sentient species Touch the Kirr have a strong sense of touch, using it to navigate new and unlit underground tunnels (later they get lit by crystals that glow with nuclear energy Taste The Kirr have a relatively un-developed sense of taste Pheramone Sense The Kirr communicate with Pheramones over long distance, they can write for books, but to send letters they usually instill some pheramone of a special type into a glass jar and send it by mail. The Kirr The Kirr are creatures of darkness, primarily seen in moonlight other species do not know their exact color, Kirr evolve different exo-skeleton colors depending on their job, each of them is independent by him/herself, but as a whole, they work together. If the queen calls them together the soldiers can become a swarm. A swarm is inseparable after the minds of each solider is melded, all other castes can not be melded into a swarm. since the queen is always an expert on genetic engineering, she can change her child's form at will, one queen, Nicca the Second of the 8th Eclipse, made a giant mutant female child whose womb could open up to giant proportions, with the ability to fly, she went in with her daughter princesses, promising to sent pheremone messages from the surface of Nicc. This idea failed miserably, they thought Nicc was much closer to Aedor, and when the sun crested the horizon the vacuum proof bio-ship fried, and all within it, this began The Age of Independence, in which the Hives split into many different City-States, never at war, and never in peace. This brings us to The New Horizon, or, The First Eclipse of Independence. since then the world has gotten wetter and wetter with the receding of the other sun. and many hives have had to be evacuated, also many new tchnologies have been discovered rendering the pullers and rowers nigh obsolete. after the Cannah system in the Darkworlds Sector was founded by their allies, the Kirr began to hear of the 'exploits' of the Arrq on crystaldeep, the Kajj were suspicious but after one investigation they had a bio-disaster on Kajjar, and left the Kirr to their own devices, a message was sent to the Queen-Arrq, but since no response hads yet arrived, the Kirr are getting more impatient, especially with a heretofore uninhabited planet just waiting for the Arrq... it would be interestiong for the Kirr to meet another hive-race... Category:Aedor System Category:Sentient species